


daybreak

by penshy



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mornings are jongdae's favorite time of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daybreak

Jongdae opened his eyes to a welcoming morning light and the soft croon of the robin birds as they rose out of their nests to face another day on Earth. For Jongdae, it was another day to spend with his lover, who was currently flush against his back, face pressed into the crook of his shoulder. Jongdae looked down and placed his hands atop the other pair that were wrapped around his waist.

Baekhyun was a marvelous boyfriend. Every morning, Jongdae woke up in the same snug embrace, a blinding bright smile appearing on his face just moments after wake. He was crazy in love with his first blush companion—but it was okay, since the feelings were mutual between the two.

Being with Baekhyun was the equivalent of biting into a chocolate chip cookie that just came out of the oven. Being with Baekhyun was the equivalent of falling asleep to the soft thrum of rain on the roof. Being with Baekhyun was making strangers smile and looking at the sunset from a bridge over the canals. Jongdae's eyes shone with so much love for his boyfriend. He felt so honored to call him his own.

A short puff of breath tickled Jongdae's neck and he squirmed around, turning to face Baekhyun and giving the man a loving smile. Baekhyun blinked sleepily and nuzzled closer to the other, fluffy strands of honey blonde hair tickling Jongdae's jaw. "Morning, baby," Baekhyun rasped, husky voice giving Jongdae shivers.

"Morning," Jongdae murmured back, bringing Baekhyun up so he was face-to-face with the man. Jongdae broke into a giggle and flushed. Baekhyun frowned, bringing up an arm to rest his head on, "What?" Jongdae let out another string of laughter and Baekhyun soon joined him, albeit he didn't know why. "You're so cute," Jongdae crooned, leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

A pretty pink dusted Baekhyun's cheeks and he hid his face in Jongdae's bare chest, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and bringing him closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Baekhyun looked up from his position and saw Jongdae's gaze set on him, a beautiful smile decorating his face with the accent of his signature crescent eyes.

Baekhyun made to lean up for a kiss but Jongdae frowned, placing a hand on Baekhyun's face and pushing the latter back down. "Kisses after we brush our teeth. Nasty boy," Jongdae teased. Baekhyun whined and went limp, playing with the waistband of Jongdae's pajama bottoms that he gave to him last Christmas.

Baekhyun recalled that moment as clear as day—Jongdae's addicting smile and the rosiness of his cheeks as he lifted up the pants, which were part of a set. He remembered what happened afterwards, too. A tangle of limbs and the flutter of kisses as they warmed each other up on the cold Christmas day, flames in the fireplace casting dancing shadows across the room as the two curled up in a pile of soft blankets and pillows, content with being in each other's embrace.

"What're you thinking about, Baek?" Jongdae's delicate voice brought him back to the present. Baekhyun wiggled back up so their faces were centimeters away from each other. "About how much I love you," He hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Jongdae's lips and pulling back to sit up, face decorated with satisfaction at the look of horror on Jongdae's face.

"You monster," Jongdae cried, getting up and pushing Baekhyun off the bed so he tumbled off. It was unfortunate for Jongdae mainly, because Baekhyun's hand had shot out last second and brought him down with him. Jongdae fell on top of Baekhyun and both men groaned, but then broke out into a loud titter as they realized what they were doing. Jongdae's face was red from embarrassment and false anger as he hovered over Baekhyun, straddling him and bringing both of them in for a real kiss.

But then Baekhyun shoved Jongdae off of him and ran into the bathroom. "Not until we brush our teeth!" He yelled, poking his head out the door to sneer at the baffled boyfriend. Baekhyun grinned slyly and cupped his hands around his mouth, whispering, "You _monster._ "


End file.
